supersecretprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Death Raptor
The Death Raptor is a mutated African Crowned Eagle that sits atop the Raptor Nest, previously known as the US Bank Tower, and terrorizes the nearby cityfolk of Southside. Much debate and conflict has surrounded the Death Raptor, with many different factions attempting to gain control over it, free it or kill it. History Beginnings Following the Enclave resurgence of 2282, Enclave scientists began a follow-up to the Deathclaw project, this time focusing on winged creatures. Using a special strain of FEV, many attempts failed, and most bird species they experimented on produced unfavorable results. Soon, the Enclave began experimenting on Eagles, specifically the African Crowned Eagle, which produced a successful experiment. The now-named "Death Raptor" was extraordinarily large in size, and attempts to cage the bird failed. Soon after it's birth, the Death Raptor went on a rampage, massacring over 11 Enclave scientists and injuring many more. Following the rampage, the Death Raptor escaped from the Mariposa Military Base, moving from location to location in a peaceful lifestyle. Settling Down A while later, the Death Raptor came to the Angel's Boneyard and settled down on the US Bank Tower, the tallest building in the Angel's Boneyard Downtown area. The Death Raptor became increasingly aggressive as it settled down, attacking "intruders" in Southside and getting into confrontations with the New California Army. As the Army failed to bring the bird down, citizens of Southside formed a makeshift militia, in an attempt to kill the Death Raptor on their own. These attempts resulted in many deaths and increasing aggression from the Death Raptor. Conflict Soon after the confrontations, legends began forming about the Death Raptor, and many believed them to be untrue and doubt their nature, and the Death Raptor became an urban legend. After word of the Death Raptor spread to the Rippers, they decided that the Death Raptor was the ultimate form of a Deathclaw and attempted to tame the bird with no luck. The Followers of the Apocalypse decided that the Death Raptor was a peaceful animal whose existence had been threatened by the nearby humans, and began a campaign to attempt to take the Death Raptor under sanctuary in the Boneyard University and study the bird, giving it care and helping it to reproduce. This caused uproar from the Southside community, who believed that this would lead to a major risk of an outbreak, leaving more innocent civilians dead. The Blades, however, believed that the Death Raptor was injured and was only settling down in the Downtown area because it had no other choice. The Rippers-Blades Conflict then intensified after multiple efforts from the Blades to set the Raptor free. Soon after these failed attempts from the Blades, the Rippers stormed the Raptor Nest once again, finding that the Raptor was simply looking after her eggs from "intruders". The Rippers then successfully stole an egg from the Death Raptor after a large conflict, resulting in a wounded Death Raptor who could not leave the nest. Soon after this event, the Enclave sent out covert search parties in order to find and retrieve the Death Raptor, but these attempts have resulted in failures. The NC Army have been authorized to shoot the Raptor on sight, but as the Raptor has not left the Nest in a long time, this has never come into effect, and the NC Army do not have the authority to lead a search-and-destroy mission.